60 momentos
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Se conocieron por casualidad, Antonio estaba solo y triste cuando lo conocio, él era un joven rebelde agresivo, solitario y frío. ¿podrían llevarse bien o todo seria un fracaso? crossover con pokémon


60 momentos

Disclamer: Hetalia y Pokémon no me pertenecen

60- misterio

Mientras curaba las heridas en cuerpo del joven inconsciente acostado frente a el, Antonio se pregunto de donde vendría y que nombre podría tener, el chiquillo no parecía mayor de quince años y estaba muy malherido, se veía que no había comido nada en días, quizás semanas, su ropa estaba sucia, un poco rota y empezaba a quedarle chica, visto de lejos parecía una jovencita pero al cagarlo para meterlo en la casa noto que era un chico, cosa que comprobó al llevarlo a su habitación (no si antes traer el botiquín del baño y acostarlo en su cama) al quitarle la ropa para curarlo, Antonio termino de curarlo, le puso uno de sus pijamas, le quito los mechones de cabello azabache (que llevaba hasta los hombros), que le cubrían el rostro y al hacerlo noto unas marcas muy curiosas en las mejillas del muchacho, se parecían mucho a las marcas que llevaban los lobos en la cara y que hacían que sus ojos se vieran mucho mas profundos de lo que en realidad eran.

Antonio se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado, arropo al muchacho y mientras recogía el botiquín miro fijamente la cara del joven frente a el –poniendo especial atención en las marcas en su rostro– y decidió darle un nombre con el cual llamarlo mientras esperaba conocer su verdadera identidad.

-Buenas noches _Lobezno-_murmuro el español saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si, dormiría en la antigua habitación de Lovino, Antonio suspiro mientras se metía en la cama, esperaba que mañana en la mañana el misterio del joven de cabello negro que se había desmayado frente a el después de defenderse de un asaltante quedara resuelto.

02- Tú

Cuando Satoshi despertó no puedo evitar asustarse un poco ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Satoshi recordaba claramente hasta donde se había defendido del sujeto que había intentado asaltarlo y propasarse con el, intento recordar que había ocurrido después de eso pero no lo conseguía, miro a su alrededor: estaba en una habitación muy limpia y ventilada, intento encontrar su mochila pero esta no estaba ahí, a continuación miro la ropa que traía puesta, fue ahí cuando tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar aterrado: alguien le había cambiado la ropa mientras estaba inconsciente ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Habían intentado propasarse con el? Iba a intentar salir por la ventana cuando escucho que abrían la puerta del cuarto, se quedo quieto esperando el momento adecuado para defenderse –o escapar– cuando vio a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda entro en la habitación.

-Hola-saludo Antonio-¿dormiste bien?-cuestiono con una sonrisa en la cara

Satoshi no contesto

-Ya te ves mucho mejor-dijo Antonio tomando una de las manos de Satoshi para ver si ya habían empezado a sanar las heridas que tenia en esa zona

Fue ahí cuando Satoshi reacciono, zafo su mano de golpe y a pesar de que todavía se encontraba débil por la pelea de la noche anterior, le dio un puñetazo en la cara al ibérico al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡Pervertido!-grito en japonés y se quedo mirándolo asustado

Antonio se levanto con cuidado y miro atentamente a _Lobezno,_ se estaba portando igual que Romano cuando se lastimaba y no quería que Antonio lo curara, cuando pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que ese comportamiento era totalmente compresible para alguien en su situación.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-dijo el chico recuperándose del susto-¿Dónde diablos estoy y que demonios me hiciste?-cuestiono el joven mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, después de un momento el chico continuo-mas te vale no haberme hecho nada y decirme como me trajiste hasta aquí y donde están mis cosas o te matare ¿me oíste? Te matare maldito cerdo pervertido-amenazo en japonés

Antonio miro al chico pasmado, no le había entendido muy bien, el japonés no era su fuerte pero había entendido los insultos y la amenaza del chiquillo hacia el, era como si tuviera a Lovino enfrente, solo que con un cuerpo y una situación diferentes a las que había conocido al italiano varios años atrás. Dominando su sorpresa tomo aire y se presento.

01-Yo

-Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, estas en mi casa, te traje aquí después de que te desmayaste en la calle, te cure las heridas, tu ropa esta en la lavadora y tu mochila en el armario del pasillo-contesto Antonio en japonés con cierta dificultad agradeciéndole a Alfred que le hubiera enseñado algunas cosas sobre ese idioma tan complejo para el.

Satoshi se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar eso, fue un poco complicado entenderle a Antonio la forma en la que hablaba japonés era peor que mala pero siguió mirándole con desconfianza, en el mundo en que se había visto envuelto desde la muerte su madre y su pokémons le habían ensañado una cosa: _"no confíes en nadie puede traicionarte" _ Antonio no le daba mucha seguridad que digamos pero al menos se merecía una disculpa de su parte por los insultos y un agradecimiento por curarlo de sus heridas, no era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos o dando las gracias desde hace mucho tiempo pero decidió intentarlo.

-Muchas gracias y discúlpeme por el golpe y los insultos-dijo el chico en español con cierta fluidez también para el era difícil comunicarse en ese idioma pero con esfuerzo y practica había logrado obtener cierta facilidad al usarlo.

-¿Eh?-balbuceo Antonio mirando al chiquillo atónito-¿hablas español?-cuestiono incrédulo

-Claro que si-exclamo el joven un poco molesto por la pregunta-el idioma es un poco difícil pero aprendí un poco hace tiempo-aclaro

-Ya veo-dijo el hispano-¿Cómo te llamas, cuantos años tienes y de donde eres?-cuestiono el español

-Mi nombre es Satoshi, tengo dieciséis años y soy originario de Japón-contesto el joven y añadió-tengo mis documentos en mi mochila por si desea verlos

-Los revisare mas tarde-dijo Antonio-¿tienes hambre?-inquirió

El muchacho asintió

-Bueno ten-dijo dándole una muda de ropa-cámbiate y vamos desayunar

Lo que ninguno de dos sabia era que esa era la primera mañana de muchas que pasarían juntos en meses y años venideros.

04-Mascota

Hacia tres meses que Satoshi se había convertido en su subordinado y Antonio no podía creer lo que veía: el muchacho estaba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol con _Rodolfo_ echado a su lado como si fuera un perro guardián, adonde quiera que fuera el chiquillo el toro lo seguía–llegando a tales extremos como intentar meterse a la cocina– Antonio sabia que Satoshi correspondía el cariño que el animal le profesaba jugando con el cada vez que podía –ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño podía ser muy buen torero– lastima que ese día las noticias que traía de una junta con sus colegas no eran muy buenas que digamos, sus colegas se habían enterado de que tenia un nuevo subordinado y querían conocerlo, España no tenia ningún motivo para negarse a eso y acordó con los demás traer al muchacho a la siguiente reunión si el muchacho aceptaba ir con el a casa de América la siguiente semana.

-_Lobezno-_llamo Antonio y el muchacho cerro el libro, se levanto y corrió hacia el.

Debido a que su nombre en su idioma nativo era difícil de pronunciar y siempre se atoraba al intentar decirlo correctamente y su nombre traducido a su idioma era demasiado corto, el español seguía llamando al muchacho con el nombre que le había dado la noche que lo encontró desmayado en frente de la entrada de su casa.

-¿Sucede algo, España-san?-cuestiono el chico cuando lo tuvo en frente

-Si-dijo Antonio-necesito pedirte algo

-¿De que se trata España-san?-pregunto el joven de ojos obsidiana

-Necesito que me acompañes a una junta la semana que viene-anuncio Antonio

Satoshi se puso serio de repente

-¿Acompañarlo a una junta?-repitió el niño sin comprender-¿para que?-inquirió

-No lo se-mintió con descaro, si sabia para que querían conocer a su subordinado las demás naciones pero la decisión final la tenia el muchacho, después de todo la propuesta que querían hacerle a _Lobezno _era muy buena y él no lo culparía si aceptaba.

-Supongo que mis colegas del trabajo solo quieren conocerte-dijo el castaño-si no quieres ir lo entenderé-añadió al ver que el niño se había puesto tenso y lo miraba algo asustado

Al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de su jefe, Satoshi se relajo, de seguro se trataba de algo sin importancia, estaba seguro de que Antonio no había hecho nada que lo involucrara sin consultárselo primero.

Antonio vio los ojos del niño: estaban llenos de curiosidad por su petición y llenos de confianza hacia el, confianza que le costo mucho trabajo ganarse y que sabia que perdería cuando el chico se enterara de que le había mentido.

-De acuerdo, lo acompañare-contesto el joven-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-inquirió

-El viernes por la tarde-contesto Antonio sintiendo deseos de vomitar

-Entiendo-dijo el chico y regreso junto al toro que lo esperaba impaciente para que jugara con el

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas _Rodolfo _puede que el no juegue contigo en mucho tiempo-dijo Antonio viendo como Satoshi reía mientras era seguido por el toro 

Si era increíble que Satoshi tratara al toro mas fiero que conocía como si fuera una mascota y este correspondiera a su trato como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo y era increíble que le hubiera mentido tan descaradamente a una persona que quería profundamente y cuya confianza le había costado tanto obtener. Antonio estaba seguro de que Satoshi le repudiaría cuando supiera la verdad.

03-Él/Ella

-Atención todos-pidió España en una receso de la junta para discutir soluciones al desempleo-quisiera presentarles a alguien-añadió sonriendo

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el.

-_Lobezno-_llamo Antonio-ya puedes pasar.

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y entro un muchacho de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, camiseta negra y tenis blancos, tenia los ojos negros y no parecía mayor de catorce años.

-Así que tu nuevo subordinado es una chica-dijo Arthur

-Es una joven muy bonita-dijo Francis sonriendo-vaya que tienes suerte Antonio

Antonio iba a responder a esos comentarios pero Satoshi se le adelanto.

-Lamento corregirlos pero soy un chico-dijo con calma el muchacho acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Ludwig con educación

-Satoshi-contesto el muchacho

-Supongo que España ya te habrá hablado de nuestra propuesta-dijo Arthur-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-pregunto el británico

Satoshi cerro los ojos reprimiendo la rabia que sentía, España le había mentido, ya se las pagaría ahora debía buscar una forma de salir de aquella incomoda situación sin hacer una escena.

-Creo que a España-san se le olvido mencionar eso-dijo el joven mirando a todos los presentes pacientemente

-Satoshi-kun-dijo Kiku-tenemos algo proponerte

-¿De que se trata?-inquirió el joven

-Queremos-dijo Ludwig-que trabajes en nuestras casas como ayudante de medio tiempo

-Ya veo-dijo el muchacho-¿Qué tendría que hacer?

-Seria casi lo mismo que haces en la casa de España-dijo Arthur-te avisaríamos con tiempo cuando te necesitemos para hacer algo-añadió tranquilamente

-Entiendo-dijo el joven

-Supongo que necesitaras tiempo para pensar en eso-dijo Ludwig-avísanos que decides al termino de la junta

El chico asintió

Después de eso todos se fueron a almorzar, Satoshi charlo animadamente con Lovino y Feliciano mientras comían un poco de pasta, después de terminar su porción, Satoshi busco a Antonio y le dijo:

-Necesito hablar con usted España-san

Antonio trago saliva, era la hora de enfrentar la furia de la fiera que con trabajo había logrado amansar un poco. Solo esperaba que _Lobezno _no lo odiara de por vida

06-Mentiras

-Dígame una cosa ¿Por qué me mintió?-pregunto el joven

-No lo se-confeso Antonio

-Eso no cierto y lo sabe muy bien-dijo el muchacho

Esta bien te lo diré-estallo Antonio-no te lo dije porque sabia como reaccionarias, sabia que tomarías la oportunidad sin detenerte a pensar, acéptalo: tú odias estar en un solo lugar mucho tiempo-dijo mirándolo triste.

-¿Y?-cuestiono el azabache-eso no significa que no vaya a volver-declaro el chico

-Pero estar yendo de un lugar a otro continuamente es de nómadas, es de…-Antonio se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir

Antonio sabia que _Lobezno _fue miembro de una caravana de gitanos casi un año antes de conocerlo, sabia las canciones que cantaban, los bailes, sus fiestas, el culto a santa Sara del mar, entre otras cosas y que los gitanos prácticamente lo habían aceptado como uno de los suyos.

-¿Gitanos?-completo el niño mirándolo herido

-_Lobezno_ no quise decir…-murmuro Antonio dándose cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata 

-Pero lo dijo-corto el muchacho-piensa que debería de avergonzarme de las personas que me ayudaron y me acogieron cuando me quede sin empleo y no tenia adonde ir-murmuro con furia contenida-piensa que debería de darme vergüenza ser uno de ellos ¿verdad España-san?

-Cálmate por favor-murmuro Antonio dándose cuenta de que acababa de despertar el lado tsundere de su subordinado y que eso no era nada bueno para ninguno de los dos

-Estoy calmado-siseo el muchacho, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala de juntas

¿Adonde vas?-inquirió Antonio

-A decirle a todos que tomare el puesto de ayudante temporal-anuncio el joven

-_Lobezno_-llamo el español

-Si España-san-contesto el joven

-Lo siento-murmuro el castaño

-Ya es demasiado tarde para pedir una disculpa-repuso el muchacho y siguió su camino

07-Secretos

Cuando Satoshi partió esa misma tarde a casa de Italia, Antonio se sintió muy mal, la culpa lo carcomía por completo así que esa misma noche empezó a escribir una carta de disculpas para dársela cuando volviera para ver si Satoshi lograba perdonarlo por sus errores.

Cuando Satoshi volvió, el no pudo darle las carta pero le pidió disculpas de la mejor manera que pudo y la costumbre de escribirle cartas al muchacho se le quedo para siempre desde entonces.

Cada vez que chico se iba a trabajar a casa de sus colegas, por las noches Antonio se ponía a escribir como desquiciado, notas de disculpa, recados diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba cuando se iba y cuando sus sentimientos por el muchacho fueron creciendo cartas de amor.

En ellas Antonio le confesaba a su subordinado cuanto lo amaba, como se le partía el corazón cuando se iba a casa de sus colegas, documentos escritos con todo sus corazón en los que le prometía su amor para siempre –e incluso llego al extremo de proponerle matrimonio en algunas de ellas– Antonio nunca se las dio, las archivo todas por fechas en un cajón de su armario como su mas preciado secreto.

09-Rompecabezas

Cuando Antonio veía a Satoshi quedarse impávido ante la situación más chusca –o grotesca– que hubiera conocido, se preguntaba donde estaban enterrados sus sentimientos, no le incomodaba la sangre, las cicatrices hechas en batalla, no lo asustaba la película mas terrorífica del mundo o rompía a carcajadas ante la situación mas graciosa que hubiera conocido.

No se reía con nada, por más que Antonio le hiciera cosquillas no le sacaba la más mínima risa o lo había visto derramar una lágrima en el tiempo que lo conocía –poco más de ocho meses– nada parecía hacerlo llorar, reírse o sentir algo mas que serenidad –excepto cuando Antonio lo hacia enojar– pero el enojo se le bajaba pronto cuando se mantenía ocupado así que esa cuestión carecía de validez.

Parecía que el muchacho estuviera hecho de hielo o tuviera la cabeza demasiado sentada en el tronco, suprimía sus emociones fácilmente y se mostraba indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ante los ojos de Antonio, Satoshi era como un rompecabezas incompleto pero el estaba decidido a encontrar las piezas faltantes aunque le tomara una eternidad.

10-Asco

Antonio estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión esperaba a que una película romántica terminara para poder ver un partido de futbol, Satoshi estaba en casa de Alemania y debía volver esa misma tarde y en ese momento como si lo hubiera llamado con campanas, el muchacho de cabello negro entro en la casa.

-España-san ya llegue-dijo el muchacho cuando entro en la sala

-Bienvenido a casa _Lobezno-_saludo Antonio sonriendo

-Estoy cansado-dijo el muchacho en un suspiro

-Siéntate un rato así me acompañas-dijo Antonio

-Gracias-dijo el chico

Satoshi tomo un sitio a considerables distancia de Antonio en el sofá y vio la película en completo silencio hasta la escena donde una joven pareja se besaba tiernamente, Satoshi no pudo evitar a hacer una mueca que no paso desapercibida por el castaño.

-¿Qué te pasa?-inquirió Antonio curioso al ver la expresión en la cara de su subordinado

-Nada-contesto el chiquillo mientras maldecía su indiscreción

-Eso no cierto-aseguro el castaño de ojos verdes

-Esta bien, me atrapo-admitió el menor-me dan asco los besos-confeso apenado

-Solo conozco dos tipos de personas que dirían eso-razono el ibérico-las que nunca han recibido un beso o las que su primer intento en ese terreno fue un desastre ¿A ti que te paso?-cuestiono

-La verdad nunca me han besado en serio-dijo quedamente el chico

-Los besos no son asquerosos-declaro Antonio-y puedo probártelo-dijo decidido

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Satoshi con inocencia

-Acércate y veras-dijo Antonio sonriendo

40-Besos

Satoshi se acerco, ignoraba por completo como se suponía que su jefe le quitaría el asco hacia el contacto labial pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Antonio lo beso de una forma suave pero apasionada, Satoshi se puso tenso e intento apartarse al notar que Antonio traspasaba la barrera de sus dientes pero al sentir que la lengua del mayor buscaba la suya para jugar no puedo evitar dejarse llevar y explorar la boca del mayor de la misma forma que el ibérico lo hacia con la suya.

19-Tal vez

-¿Qué impresión te ha dado?-pregunto Antonio cuando se separaron

-Pienso que tal vez besarse no este tan mal-respondió el muchacho

El partido de futbol ya había comenzado pero a España le importaba un bledo perdérselo si era por estar con _Lobezno, _Antonio apago el televisor y le dio a su subordinado una segunda lección sobre besos y le daría las que fueran necesarias para quitarle el asco aunque eso implicara aparecer con los labios hinchados en la siguiente conferencia mundial.

12-Gris

Si algo deprimía a Antonio Fernández Carriedo eran los días nublados, ver un montón de nubes grises y sentir el aire frio en la cara en vez de los cálidos rayos del sol ponía ligeramente triste pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Satoshi, a quien los días nublados lo ponían ligeramente cariñoso y le daba mimos a Antonio hasta que se le bajara la tristeza.

Al final, a Antonio le terminaron gustando los días nublados porque podía estar todo el día junto a su subordinado sin que a ninguno de los dos los llamaran para ir a trabajar.

Después de todo siempre había sol detrás de las nubes.

08-Simple

Si había algo a lo que Satoshi no estaba acostumbrado era a los mimos, por mas que lo intentara no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia al recibirlos, en primera nadie se los había dado desde la muerte de su madre cuando tenia catorce años, en segunda no tenia quien se los diera y no estaba tan_ desesperado _para mendigar por afecto y en tercera desde que se emancipo a las quince años, estaba demasiado ocupado pensado como mantenerse por si solo por lo que la necesidad de recibir y dar afecto paso a segundo termino.

¿Por qué a Antonio le costaba tanto trabajo entender algo tan simple? Era lo que Satoshi se preguntaba cada vez que Antonio se ponía _cariñoso _con el y tenia que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para quitarse de encima al hispano e irse a trabajar los lunes en la mañana.

45-Sombreros

Antonio llevaba horas caminado por las calles, revisando cada escaparate que encontraba a su paso. El motivo de aquel comportamiento tan inusual en el castaño de ojos verdes era nada menos que el cumpleaños de subordinado, Satoshi cumplía diecisiete años al día siguiente y a el–por increíble que pareciera– se le había olvidado.

No es que a Satoshi le importara mucho recibir un regalo de su parte, de hecho Antonio estaba seguro de que chico no haría nada para celebrar su cumpleaños ya que –y era algo que solo el castaño sabia– lo odiaba debido a que su madre había muerto un mes antes de que cumpliera los catorce años.

Pero Antonio sabia que no había nada peor que pasar un cumpleaños triste y solo además Satoshi le había dado un gran regalo en su cumpleaños –un capote nuevo para las corridas de toros– así que se lo debía y además era una buena excusa para hacerle un mimo sin que el muchacho intentara quitárselo de encima.

Había pensado comprar con tiempo el obsequio para que no lo agarraran las prisas pero su jefe le había dado mucho trabajo esa semana, lo que lo llevo a su situación actual: las compras de último minuto.

Antonio estaba a punto de volverse loco, tenia que encontrar algo que hiciera que Satoshi pensara en el cuando estuviera fuera de casa pero que no representara un compromiso, algo que le fuera útil y que el muchacho no devolviera a escondidas a la tienda el día siguiente.

Pensó en darle una navaja nueva –llevaba una guardada en los bolsillos del pantalón casi a diario– pero le pareció algo muy simple, pensó en darle dulces pero recordó que a_ Lobezno _no le gustaban demasiado las golosinas y era probable que se los diera a Gibraltar cuando no estuviera mirando, pensó en darle un relicario o un anillo pero descarto esa idea al instante pues era el tipo de cosas de cosas que –normalmente– se les regalaban a las mujeres y tenia la etiqueta de "_algo que el chiquillo devolverá a la tienda sin dudar ni un instante"_ además de que su subordinado no era una mujer, si le daba flores habían dos opciones: que el niño las tirara al tacho de la basura o las donara a un hospital.

A punto de rendirse Antonio encontró al doblar una esquina –por inspiración del espíritu santo– el regalo perfecto para _Lobezno: _un sombrero negro sin ningún adorno, un simple sombrero negro pero a España le pareció un milagro para alguien en su situación– a punto de sufrir un ataque se nervios– sin pensarlo mas se metió en la tienda y salió con el sombrero envuelto para regalo.

39-Sonrisas

Para Satoshi su cumpleaños no era una fecha muy feliz desde la muerte de su madre y mucho menos tenia motivos para celebrarlo, así que tomaba ese día como cualquier otro, después de todo la única diferencia era que las punzadas de dolor en su pecho se agudizaban un poco mas que de costumbre pero el ya se había adaptado a eso así que apenas y lo notaba.

Cuando Antonio le sorprendió con una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa esa tarde, no hizo que su ánimo mejorara, Satoshi tenia mas ganas de echarse a dormir para olvidar que era su cumpleaños que de celebrar con su jefe y conocidos del trabajo, pero se obligo a vencer el cansancio y el fastidio que lo invadían y poner una expresión en su rostro que el llamaba "cara de idiota alegre por las celebraciones sorpresa" para no hacer sentir mal a Antonio por intentar animarlo.

Pero cuando llego la hora de abrir los regalos y abrió el obsequio de Antonio no pudo mas que dejar escapar una sonrisa, el sombrero era un regalo muy practico y útil para el podría usarlo para esconder su cabello y que no confundieran con una chica, mantener seca su cabeza cuando llovía y el olvidara el paraguas o para protegerse del sol, incluso podía utilizarlo como arma para defenderse. Era sin duda uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido en su vida y desde ese momento en lo que llevaba de la tarde Satoshi no tuvo que fingir que estaba feliz por cumplir años y empezó a pensar como agradecerle a Antonio por hacer que el dolor que sentía disminuyera y cuando bailaron juntos un flamenco, Satoshi llego a la conclusión de que debía esforzarse mucho para sorprender a España en navidad.

43-Diccionnario

Antonio llevaba horas buscando una palabra en su diccionario italiano-español. Satoshi había aprendido a hablar italiano hacia algunos meses –todavía no sabia si agradecerle o regañar a Lovino por enseñarle italiano a _Lobezno_– el caso era que Francis había intentado propasarse con el muchacho y este después de ponerlo en su lugar, le había gritado algo en italiano, palabras que el castaño no entendió muy bien.

Por fin encontró la palabra que buscaba, Antonio suspiro aliviado y empezó a leer.

38-Risas

Antonio no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios al entender el significado de esas palabras, definitivamente le quedaban como anillo al dedo a Francis, Antonio cerró el libro y después llamo a Lovino para pedirle que tratara de controlar su vocabulario cuando le enseñara italiano a su subordinado.

Antonio no sabía que Satoshi tuviera esas palabras en su vocabulario y además las usara con tanta naturalidad, desde ese día tomo especial cuidado en no hacerlo enfadar.

*Lo que Satoshi le dijo a Francis fue: cazzo ninfomane pervertita merda maiale, ucciderò te e ti porti con le regioni vitale, se mai mi tocchi Hai capito bene?

31-Pasado

Cuando su madre cumplió tres años de haber fallecido Satoshi no pudo evitar llorar y lamentarse por la falta que le hacia su presencia en su vida y todo a lo que tuvo que renunciar en su camino por seguir adelante, lloro como no lo hizo en el funeral ni lo volvería a hacer por esa razón o por cualquier otra en su vida, teniendo a la noche como único refugio y a _Rodolfo_ como única compañía.

32-Presente

Pero a pesar del dolor que sentía, Satoshi sabia que debía de ser fuerte, no aferrarse al pasado y seguir adelante mas ahora que una persona como Antonio Fernández Carriedo formaba parte de su presente.

42-Taza

A Antonio le gustaba tomar tazas de chocolate caliente cuando llovía en su casa más si implicaba compartir con Satoshi el último churro de la bolsa.

26-Flores

-Se que no te gustan las flores pero acepta esto por favor-exclamo Antonio el día de San Jorge mientras le tendía a Satoshi un ramo de rosas negras y claveles rojos.

Satoshi tomo el ramo y mientras veía la belleza y delicadeza de las flores se dio cuenta que no podía deshacerse de ellas ¡Estaban tan bonitas! Además de que era la primera vez en su vida que veía rosas en color negro y el contraste que hacían con los claveles era muy interesante así que contra su costumbre –tirar las flores o donarlas a un hospital– las puso en un florero cerca de su mesa de trabajo.

Antonio sonrió al ver las flores ahí y pensó en darle las gracias a Francis por haberse robado las rosas de la casa de Turquía.

11-Parodia

Satoshi no pudo contener la risa por más que lo intento, la verdad es que escuchar cantar a Antonio una canción en un japonés tan malo como el suyo podía resultar muy hilarante.

47-Pronunciacion

A pesar de que llevaba toda la tarde intentándolo Antonio no lograba pronunciar una frase tan sencilla como "dame un vaso de agua por favor" correctamente en japonés.

22- Pasar

Antonio se inquieto al saber que Satoshi no se quedaba con Kiku cuando regresaba a Japón por un tiempo sino vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca de la casa de su colega para no molestar al mayor cuando recibiera visitas.

Cuando Antonio tuvo el edificio enfrente se puso mas nervioso todavía ¿Qué tal si se había equivocado de dirección? Pero cuando toco la puerta y vio a su subordinado frente a el, no supo que hacer, claro que todas sus aprensiones se fueron a la porra cuando el muchacho lo invito a pasar a su hogar temporal.

24-Tocar

Cuando Antonio recibió por parte de su subordinado un golpe en la cara mientras el chico gritaba que era un atrevido, se recordó a si mismo no volver a tocar la parte baja de la espalda del muchacho cuando este estuviera dormido si no quería morir desangrado a causa de los puñetazos y mucho menos recorrer con los dedos ese dibujo en forma de toro* en su cintura pero por la cara que puso el chiquillo el dolor causado por los golpes debido a su curiosidad bien habían valido la pena.

*Antonio se refiere a un tatuaje que tiene la misma función que el rizo de Lovino y Feliciano en la cintura de Ash.

05-Libro

Era el cuatro de julio, Antonio había sido invitado a la fiesta por América –como cada año– y el español estaba buscando a _Lobezno _para que lo acompañara a bailar, lo encontró en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, Antonio se lo quito de las manos y lo llevo a rastras a la pista de baile a pesar de que el chico se resistía y hacia todo lo posible por recuperar el libro y seguir leyendo.

58- Literatura

Mientras Satoshi hablaba con Lovino, Antonio leyó la portada de libro que le había quitado al chico momentos antes y una sonrisa bailo en sus labios la verdad es que era bastante contradictorio que alguien que decía no creer en el amor, estuviera leyendo "_El amor en los tiempos del cólera"_ que era –por mucho– un buen ejemplo de literatura romántica. Vaya que el chiquillo era toda una caja de sorpresas.

37- ceño fruncido

Satoshi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando tuvo que sacar a Antonio a rastras de la fiesta para llevarlo de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban debido a que el hispano estuvo a punto de hacer el ridículo invitando a Lovino a bailar la tarantela completamente ebrio.

54-Rascar

Satoshi no pudo evitar arañar la espalda del ibérico para tratar de quitárselo de encima cuando este lo beso de sorpresa y lo arrincono contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Antonio para estas borracho-murmuro Satoshi-y vas a hacer una tontería si sigues con esto-le advirtió

-Demostrarte que te quiero no es una sandez-murmuro el ibérico

-Pero esta no es la forma-repuso el muchacho intentando apartarse pero Antonio se lo impidió

-Arrepintámonos mañana-musito el castaño-detéstame si quieres pero hazlo mañana-le pidió estrechándolo contra el y besando con fuerza.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera reaccionar Antonio metió las manos bajo su camiseta y acaricio lentamente el dibujo del toro en su cintura con las yemas de los dedos.

Un jadeo involuntario escapo de los labios del chico de ojos negros, ante esto Antonio sonrió

-Ves-murmuro-tú también quieres hacer esto, no te resistas-dijo el ibérico contra el cuello del gitano

Satoshi sabia que no podía resistir mucho más tiempo, odiaba admitirlo pero el ibérico tenía razón: quería hacerlo, quería seguir pero sabía que no podía, no era correcto, no estaba bien.

"_Voy a sentir asco de mi mismo después de esto" _fue el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo Satoshi antes de ceder ante el hispano.

50-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Antonio-san-fue lo primero que el chico murmuro antes de que la culpa empezara a carcomerlo.

Acto seguido empezó a vestirse mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no despertar a Antonio y no romper a llorar.

52-Manos entrelazadas

Al ponerse los guantes, Satoshi rozo sin querer el rostro de Antonio y este entrelazo su mano con la suya sin siquiera despertar, Satoshi intento romper el contacto de sus manos pero Antonio afianzo más el agarre.

-Quédate por favor-le pidió Antonio abriendo los ojos

-Sabe que no puedo-replico el chico

-Quédate por favor-repitió

-España-san…-murmuro el chico

-Quédate _Lobezno-_le pidió suplicante

-Lo siento mucho-dijo el chico zafando su mano y retirándose del cuarto

15-Amarillo

Después de eso, no volvieron a verse hasta el atardecer, ambos tenían sentimientos diferentes en el pecho, Satoshi se sentía culpable y furioso consigo mismo y Antonio tenia una extraña combinación de tristeza, miedo y felicidad dentro de el.

Antonio de sentía triste porque Satoshi no se había quedado con el, tenia miedo de que después de lo que había pasado Satoshi le dejara solo y estaba feliz de haber pasado con el una noche. Por otro lado, Satoshi se sentía aplastado por la culpa, sabia que eso no debió de haber pasado y la peor parte era que le había _gustado mucho _y estaba furioso por que sabia que no debió ceder.

Lo que sabe que debió de haber hecho fue pedirle a España que parara, que se detuviera, decirle que podían lamentarlo si seguían jugando con las emociones, que estaba demasiado ebrio para razonar con claridad, golpearlo, obligarlo a parar pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario le hizo caso a sus hormonas, a sus _malditas _hormonas.

Satoshi sabia que eso no estaba bien, no era correcto ¡España era su jefe por dios santo! Las personas no intimidaban con sus jefes, eso era mezclar los ámbitos personales con los profesionales y eso siempre acababa mal.

Sin saber que hacer, esa tarde Satoshi se subió a un árbol para ver la puesta de sol, ver el atardecer siempre lo ayudaba a pensar con más claridad.

Por ese mismo punto –unos arboles mas atrás– Antonio estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol comiendo un helado de vainilla mientras veía el atardecer, no le gustaba cuando el sol se metía, le parecía muy triste pero la primera vez que vio a _Lobezno _subido en el techo viendo el sol ponerse no pudo evitar pensar que era hermoso.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí _Lobezno-_murmuro Antonio-así podríamos ver el atardecer juntos

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado su petición, Satoshi bajo del árbol mientras murmuraba: "bueno ya casi va a oscurecer, será mejor que regrese antes de que alguien pregunte por mi" Antonio se levanto y camino sigilosamente hasta que pudo ver a su subordinado de cerca sin que –eso creyó al principio– este se diera cuenta de su presencia, teoría que se vio derrumbada cuando escucho al muchacho murmurar:

-Salga de ahí España-san-dijo el muchacho-se que esta escondido y que me esta vigilando

Viéndose descubierto, Antonio salió detrás del árbol donde estaba escondido.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-cuestiono el hispano cuando estuvo frente a frente con el chico

-Fácil-respondió el chico-el aroma que emana su cabello lo ha delatado

-¿Solo eso?-inquirió el castaño

-No-dijo Satoshi-el olor a helado de vainilla no es muy común en este sitio

-_Lobezno-_dijo Antonio_-_sobre lo que paso anoche…-comenzó nervioso

-No hable de eso ahora por favor-le pidió el azabache-hoy no por favor

-De acuerdo-accedió el español-hablaremos de eso otro día

Nunca mas volvieron a tocar el tema y las diferencias entre ellos quedaron olvidadas gracias a un helado de vainilla

35-Sin importancia

Antonio empezaba a preocuparse por _Lobezno, _cada tarde aparecía con nuevas heridas en los dedos de las manos, Satoshi insistía que era algo sin importancia por más que Antonio tratara de tocar el tema, Satoshi simplemente le rehuía, al llegar la víspera de navidad supo el porque de las heridas. Satoshi había estado practicando como preparar pastelillos y además le había puesto el escudo español y su nombre a una bufanda que había comprado para el.

13-Azul

Antonio se paro afuera de una tienda y miro por el escaparate para asegurarse de que su elección había sido la correcta ahí estaba: una bicicleta azul con una canasta de metal enfrente y un lugar atrás para llevar cargas mas pesadas, sin pensarlo mas entro en la tienda y compro la bicicleta, estaba seguro de que a _Lobezno _le encantaría recibirla como regalo de navidad.

25-Chocar

A lo largo de su vida Antonio había chocado distintas personas debido a que tenían distintas opiniones sobre las cosas* pero los choques que mas le gustaban era el sonido provocado por el choque de las caderas de su subordinado contras las suyas mientras era uno solo.**

*Antonio hace referencia a una frase que dice: " la furia puede covertirse en pasión facilmente y viceversa"

**Este es el resultado de unas pelea con su subordinado..

23-Observar

Antonio no podía apartar los ojos de la figura de _Lobezno_ mientras el chico bailaba en el centro de la pista de una discoteca de Madrid, eran tan gráciles y suaves sus movimientos que parecía una gitana bailando la danza del fuego, su cintura y sus piernas parecían las de una mujer lo que contrastaba perfectamente con la delicadeza de su rostro.*

Parecía como si fuera una versión masculina de una Venus futurista, una deidad danzando una danza milenaria o algo irreal y etéreo, Antonio sabia que aunque lo mataran por eso nunca podría quitarle los ojos de encima a _Lobezno _mientras lo observaba bailar.

*Se puede decir que Satoshi es ligeramente androgino

53-Cachetada

Satoshi sintió deseos de quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara con una bofetada cuando Antonio le confeso avergonzado que había olvidado las llaves para entrar.

41-Llaves

Mientras Satoshi escalaba hasta el balcón para abrir la puerta de la casa mientras lo miraba furioso, Antonio se recordó a si mismo que nunca volvería a olvidar las llaves de la casa en su ropa sucia si no quería que su subordinado lo mandara a un hospital.

34-Destino

Aunque a veces maldecía al destino por los líos en los que Antonio le metía, Satoshi no cambiaria su vida al lado de ibérico por nada del mundo.

59-Talento

Después de que _Lobezno _abrió la puerta de la casa y pudo entrar en la vivienda Antonio tuvo que admitir que el chico tenía un talento innato para escalar paredes.

21-Hablar

Satoshi tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar un grito de furia mezclada con vergüenza. Definitivamente Antonio tenía que controlar su manera de hablar cuando estaba ebrio ¡Como se ocurría ofrecerlo para trabajar en el Moulin Rouge por una semana! Cuando regresara de París tendría una larga conversación con Antonio sobre su manía hacia las apuestas, especialmente si el estaba de por medio.

30-Tierra

Satoshi quiso que lo tragara la tierra cuando Antonio lo vio usando ese disfraz de policía, era parte de la apuesta –por demás idiota– que Antonio había hecho con Francis, él y otros desafortunados tendrían que bailar usando uniformes –militares u otros de autoridades locales o nacionales– antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el telón se levanto y la música comenzo. El espectáculo había comenzado.

28-Fuego

Antonio sintió que se incendiaba al ver la mirada cargada de pasión* que _Lobezno _le dedicaba solo a el mientras bailaba "_lady mermelade"_ acompañado de Alfred, Lovino y Feliciano.

*Antonio confunde una mirada de ira con una de pasión

16-Paranoia

Antonio frunció el ceño al percatarse del brillo en los ojos de Francis mientras observaba bailar a _Lobezno_, al poco rato se encogió de hombros, debían ser alucinaciones suyas pero de todas maneras decidió vigilar al gabacho un rato, solo por si acaso.

27-Agua

Después de la función Antonio tuvo que irse a lavar la cara con agua helada, su nariz sangraba debido a una hemorragia y tenia cierto "asunto" que arreglar en sus pantalones, definitivamente tomaría una ducha helada cuando regresara al hotel.

44-Cables

-_Lobezno _responde de una vez el comunicador-exclamo Antonio-mira lo siento mucho, se que no debí apostarte por favor discúlpame, llámame cuando escuches esto ¿vale?-se despidió y colgó el teléfono

Era la enésima vez que lo llamaba desde que _Lobezno _salió del Moulin Rouge y desde entonces estaban peleados. _Lobezno _se había ido a trabajar en la casa de Alfred y Antonio esperaba que lo perdonara cuando volviera a casa.

46-Musica

_Lobezno _aun no volvía de casa de Alfred, Antonio maldecía la hora en que Satoshi tomo el puesto de ayudante temporal de sus colegas ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Si alguien sabia muy bien lo que era extrañar a alguien era el y mas si ese alguien era un adolecente japonés con carácter tsundere enfadado.

Una mañana Antonio hizo algo que –normalmente– le habría causado una visita al hospital debido a varias costillas rotas: meterse a la habitación de _Lobezno_. Antonio sabía que el muchacho –como buen gitano– era muy reservado y desconfiado, si había algo que en verdad le molestaba era que revisaran sus cosas así que intentaba entrar en la habitación lo menos posible.

Pero esa mañana no pudo resistir la tentación de entrar en la habitación del chiquillo, lo primero que lo asombro fue que la habitación estaba impecable, él suponía que el muchacho tendría la habitación algo desordenada pero no era así. Antonio siguió explorando la habitación intentado hacer el menor desorden posible, ya que si _Lobezno _llegaba a sentir su presencia en el lugar lo desollaría vivo.

El ibérico pensaba que la habitación tendría armas escondidas en los lugares menos insospechados debido a que al muchacho le fascinaban los cuchillos pero –para sorpresa suya– no era así. La verdad parecía la habitación de un chico normal: con el librero lleno de libros, una grabadora, algunos discos, entre otras cosas.

Antonio reviso el librero, estaba atestado con libros en diferentes idiomas – la mayor parte sobre literatura romántica y en japonés, español o ingles–, algunos mangas, en un cajón del escritorio encontró su mp3 junto con una carpeta que tenia escrito en la portada "_cosas que España-san Jamás debe leer"_

Picado de la curiosidad Antonio abrió la carpeta. Se trataba de canciones de amor (la mayoría en japonés) traducidas al español, una de ellas llamo su atención.

Ti amo

En una noche de domingo, mi cama se ve tan amplia

Abrazado a mis insomnes sentimientos espero a que llegue la mañana

Hay un lugar al que puedo regresar

Y ese lugar eres tú

Pero se que no puedo enamorarme de ti

¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar hasta que puedas llamarlo amor?

Por favor, solo dale un nombre a estos sentimientos que oprimen mi pecho

Cada vez que nos besamos, cierro mis ojos porque no quiero ver el mañana

Estando en tus brazos mi palpitante corazón aun cree en ti

Aun si soy incapaz de hablar, quiero decir "te amo".

Antonio estaba asombrado, no sabía que a _Lobezno _le gustara esa clase de música y menos que esas canciones tuvieran letras tan profundas, otra canción traducida llamo su interés, Antonio suspiro y comenzó a leer:

Love bite

Pretendiendo estar bien

Cuando en realidad siento dolor

Abrazando tu delgada figura

Encontré una herida en tu corazón

El precio de llevar la vida que poseo

Es la calidez que tenia

Antonio encontró otra canción y esta le causo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Prisionero del amor

Soy un prisionero del amor

Prisionero del amor

Sólo un prisionero del amor

Sólo un prisionero del amor

Un prisionero del amor

Mintiendo con un rostro tranquilo, sonrió

Cansado de esto yo sólo estaba tratando de estar a gusto

Me dijiste que lo único que tendríamos seria diversión

Todo el mundo busca su propia paz

Que aun lucha a pesar de que no puede más

Y siguiendo la sombra del "amor"

Los aburridos días de repente comenzaron a brillar

Desde que tú apareciste en mi vida

Estoy bien a pesar de la soledad y el dolor

En tiempos difíciles y en buenos tiempos

A través de días de tormenta y los días claros, vamos a caminar juntos

Voy a decirte la verdad

En secreto, elegí el camino difícil

Tú me animas, así que solo a ti te llamo "mi amigo"

El engaño o la codicia ahora no significan nada

Desde el día que fui amado por ti

Libertad y ocio no tienen sentido si estoy solo

Antonio entendió todo de golpe, en esas canciones estaba su historia juntos, decidido a saber mas, tomo el mp3 y escucho esas canciones y otras mas sintiendo a _Lobezno _cerca de el en cada una de ellas, sintiéndose mal por su ausencia ¡menudo sentimental estaba hecho! Y todo por culpa de esa música de amor

49-Buenas tardes

España estaba en su oficina intentando concentrarse en los documentos que le había dado su jefe pero por más que trataba lo no lograba y eso lo tenia ligeramente frustrado.

El motivo de su falta de interés en su papeleo era _Lobezno_, el muchacho había vuelto a casa después de cuatro meses de ausencia y desde entonces apenas y había cruzado palabra con el. Antonio suspiro recordando los días en los que Satoshi se encargaba de una parte de su papeleo mientras el hacia lo mismo con otra parte del mismo, así avanzaba mas rápido y podía entregar su documentación antes que de tiempo.

Antes de que Antonio pudiera seguir lamentándose alguien toco quedamente la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante-dijo Antonio

Y hablando –o más bien pensando– en el rey de roma, _Lobezno _entro en su oficina en ese momento con una carpeta en las manos.

-Buenas tardes España-san le traje más documentos de su jefe-dijo el muchacho

-Gracias-dijo Antonio pensando como podía resolver la situación con su subordinado

-Si no necesita otra cosa me retiro-dijo Satoshi caminado hacia la puerta

-_Lobezno_-llamo Antonio-espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo

-¿Sucede algo, España-san?-cuestiono el azabache

-_Lobezno _lo que paso esa noche en el Moulin…-empezó Antonio

-Se lo que paso-lo corto el chico-se emborracho y me aposto como si fuera un objeto-dijo mirándolo enojado

-Tienes que entender yo no quería hacerte eso-dijo Antonio-no estaba en mis cabales perdóname por favor-le pidió

Satoshi lo miro enojado ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle disculpas después de lo que había sucedido? Antonio no lo había ido a ver ni una sola vez cuando estuvo metido en el Moulin Rouge, Satoshi se sentía horrible ¿Cómo había podido venderlo de esa forma? Cierto que solo había sido una semana y la mayor parte del tiempo había trabajado como mesero y las personas que lo habían pedido como "compañero" no le habían puesto un dedo encima pero aun así…aun así lo que Antonio le había hecho era imperdonable.

-No-dijo el niño

_-Lobezno…_-dijo Antonio-lo siento mucho perdóname por favor-repitió triste

-Si no tiene más que decirme me retiro-dijo el muchacho fríamente

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la salida Antonio lo cogió del brazo deteniendo cualquier intento de salir de la habitación por parte del azabache.

-Espera-dijo Antonio-escúchame por favor-le pidió

-Suélteme-dijo el chico mirando desafiante mientras intentaba zafarse

-No hasta que me escuches-le advirtió

-Si quiere que lo perdone mi respuesta es no-dijo el niño dándole un pisotón en el pie derecho

-Te estas comportando como una niña mimada-le dijo Antonio mientras hacia una mueca de dolor al tiempo que soltaba al muchacho

-No sabe lo que es estar trabajando en un cabaret y ser el "muchacho de compañía" de alguien-le reclamo-mejor piénselo bien antes de hacer alguna locura que tenga que ver conmigo-le increpó

-Ya te dije que lo siento-dijo Antonio

-Un lo siento no es bastante-dijo el chico

-¿No te parece que ya me has castigado bastante?-inquirió el ibérico- primero la ley del hielo y ahora esto-dijo señalando su pie adolorido

-No es mi culpa que haga tonterías-dijo el chico y añadió-pero si me veo involucrado es mi derecho reclamar lo que no considero adecuado-razono

-Te extrañe mucho ¿sabes?-confeso el castaño de ojos verdes-te envié una tonelada y media de recados al comunicador

-Lo se-admitió el azabache-los leí todos y no se como pudo escribir tanto tantos días seguidos pero me siento feliz de que lo hiciera-comento con voz llana

-¿Eso significa que…?-cuestiono Antonio con un hilo de voz

-Esta absuelto-dijo el niño cerrando los ojos

-Gracias-exclamo el latino-miles de gracias pensé que me odiarías para siempre-confeso dejando escapar una sonrisa

-No esta en mi naturaleza odiar-comento el joven

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestiono Antonio

Satoshi asintió con los ojos cerrados todavía

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto en un susurro acercándose a el, quería abrazarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su olor y demostrarle cuanto lo quería

-Si-respondió el joven abriendo los ojos

-Fue un martirio no saber nada de ti en tanto tiempo-musito Antonio abrazándolo

Satoshi no dijo nada, solo correspondió el gesto dejando que los fuertes brazos del español lo envolvieran en un cálido abrazo, Satoshi se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, se sentía tan seguro y protegido entre aquellos brazos. Antonio emanaba un extraño pero agradable aroma, una combinación de especias con tomates frescos que contrastaba con el aroma que el niño desprendía de su propio cuerpo y que Antonio inhalaba suavemente, una fragancia reconfortante y extraña: vainilla mezclada con canela y café.

Sin decir palabra Antonio busco los labios del muchacho, besándolo lentamente, saboreando cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, después lo llevo en brazos y lo dejo sentado encima del escritorio, ante esto Satoshi exclamo:

-Espere aquí no-dijo en un susurro-estamos en su oficina y podría entrar su jefe-añadió tembloroso

-No lo hará-aseguro Antonio-tiene una reunión con el jefe de América en este momento-añadió lamiendo su cuello

-¿Pero y su papeleo?-cuestiono el azabache en un suspiro

-Eso lo terminare después-dijo con simpleza-esto es mas importante ahora-musito metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta del muchacho

Satoshi dejo escapar un suspiro mientras yacía recostado sobre el escritorio con Antonio sobre sus caderas, definitivamente seria una tarde agitada

17-Si

Estaban agotados pero había valido la pena, Antonio se preguntaba desde cuando _Lobezno _era tan flexible y de donde había sacado _esos_ movimientos tan _útiles e increíbles._ No aguantando la curiosidad le pregunto:

-Estuviste genial ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-inquirió

-Si le digo me mata-respondió _Lobezno_ en voz baja 

-No lo hare-aseguro sonriendo

¿Lo promete?-cuestiono el chico inseguro todavía de revelarle la fuente de todo eso

-Si

-Culpe a Prusia-san y a su manía de hablar mientras camina dormido-admitió el chico

18-No

Al escuchar eso Antonio no supo que hacer, tenía dos opciones: Darle una paliza a Gilbert o hacerle un monumento –o altar– por darle –indirectamente– la tarde más increíble de su vida. Su rabia se disipo al escuchar la voz de _Lobezno._

-¿Esta molesto conmigo, España san?-inquirió el joven de ojos negros

-No-dijo el español suspirando, dudando todavía si debía matar –o darle las gracias– a Gilbert

-¿Esta molesto con Prusia san?-inquirió

-Eso depende-confeso con una sonrisa cargada de picardía

-¿Depende de que?-cuestiono el joven sin entender

-Depende de que mas te haya enseñado-dijo Antonio mirándolo fijamente

Al final de la tarde Antonio decidió hacerle un altar a Prusia y darle las gracias millones de veces, definitivamente se la había pasado genial aunque eso implicara no poder caminar bien mañana en la mañana

57-Melodia

Al escuchar el sonido de un violín tocando una triste melodía Antonio supo lo que pasaba sin la necesidad de preguntar: _Lobezno _se sentía culpable otra vez. Cada vez que intimaban entre si era lo mismo, carcomido por la culpa el chico se ponía a tocar el violín hasta que le dolían las manos.

El instrumento había sido un regalo de Elizabeth y Roderich por su cumpleaños, era una manera "pacifica" para que el muchacho manifestara sus sentimientos sin lastimarse –como lo hacia cuando estaba molesto y entrenaba como desquiciado– España se mostro de acuerdo al principio pero luego se molesto un poco con el austriaco debido a que sentía que le quitaban al chico mucho tiempo mientras la húngara lo miraba divertida.

Cada vez que escuchaba el sonido del violín en la azotea deducía por la melodía el estado anímico del muchacho: cuando estaba triste sonaba una melodía lenta como si cada golpe del arco contra las cuerdas fuera una lágrima, cuando estaba enfadado tocaba algo parecido a un tango, las notas eran rápidas cargadas de furia, llenas de ira, de pasión y de algo que el ibérico no sabia definir pero le gustaba y cuando se sentía culpable tocaba hasta que sentía la manos arder y el dolor le abrasaba a pesar de los guantes para expiar un poco el peso de la culpa.

Antonio sabia que la culpa no provenía del acto en si sino de ceder tan fácilmente _lobezno _en verdad odiaba no poder poner resistencia, negarse rotundamente, parar o simplemente fingir indiferencia y alejarse para siempre.

Lo que _Lobezno _no sabe –o no nota– pero es un hecho que Antonio le consta es que si pone resistencia, una rotunda negación a ser uno con el ibérico. Antonio lo sabe, puede sentirlo cada vez que el muchacho lo empuja apartando de el aunque sea por unos cuantos centímetros, cuando muerde sus labios hasta hacerle pequeños cortes en ellos, cuando araña su espalda, cuando masculla maldiciones en su contra cuando lo besa.

Antonio conoce el significado de esas señales: un "No" rotundo y firme. Antonio sabe –aunque nunca lo admitirá– que cuando _Lobezno _hace eso se parece mucho a Lovino.

Cansado de escuchar esa melodía tan triste, tan llena de rabia Antonio subió a la azotea _Lobezno _tocaba el violín sentado en un banco de madera con los ojos ocultos bajo el sombrero, Antonio se dio cuanta de que el muchacho tiritaba por el frio nocturno y que si seguía así iba a coger un buen resfriado.

-_Lobezno _ven a dormir ¿quieres?-le llamo el de ojos verdes

El chico no detuvo su tocata pero alzo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron y Antonio tembló por lo que vio en ellos: furia, tristeza, culpa, arrepentimiento, vergüenza y ¿Amor? Antonio parpadeo confundido y volvió a mirar al muchacho a los ojos recibiendo la confirmación de lo que intuía pero no estaba seguro: el chico le amaba.

Antonio se acerco despacio, lento sabia que cualquier movimiento en falso y el chico escaparía por la primera salida que viese, el español no lo quería asustar pero quería saber, _tenia _que saber si lo que había visto era verdad. Al verlo acercarse Satoshi toco en su violín una nota de advertencia diciéndole sin usar las palabras al ibérico que se alejara, que lo dejara tranquilo.

Antonio entendió el mensaje pero no se alejo, no podía alejarse, no quería hacerlo su curiosidad era mas fuerte que su sentido común y siguió acercándose lentamente al tiempo que Satoshi se levantaba del banco y retrocedía cada vez mas a medida que el ibérico avanzaba.

Satoshi se dio en la espalda con una pared cercana, miro a alrededor el camino hacia la salida estaba en medio de el y el ibérico, si corría hacia adelante era probable que Antonio lo interceptara a medio camino y si quedaba ahí Antonio lo acorralaría de todas formas, bufo frustrado, nunca en su vida se había tan atrapado.

No había opción: tenía que pelear, negarlo todo, odiarlo y lastimarlo, no podía admitir que lo quería, si admitía que lo quería el precio a pagar era demasiado alto: su preciada libertad, sus ojos se movieron buscando una salida mientras maldecía al castaño por ponerlo en una encrucijada.

Al fin encontró una abertura y echo a correr pero Antonio lo atrapo a medio camino, Satoshi lucho por zafarse del agarre del hispano pero no era posible, Antonio estaba decidido a no dejarlo ir.

-Por favor suélteme-suplico el chico

-No hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber-replico el castaño

-No tengo nada que decirle-dijo el chico intentando soltarse

-Si, si tienes-aseguro Antonio-¿Qué sientes por mi, _Lobezno_?-cuestiono

-Nada-susurro el muchacho pero Antonio lo escucho con toda claridad

-Repítelo-le exigió

-Yo no siento nada-declaro el chico-nada de nada

-Mentiroso-lo acuso Antonio-se que estas mintiendo

-Crea lo que quiera-dijo el niño-ya no me importa

-Si no es cierto ¿Por qué tiemblas cada vez que te toco? ¿Por qué te molesta que me acerque a otros?-cuestiono

-Yo no estoy temblando-mintió el azabache ocultando sus ojos del español

-Mírame _Lobezno_-demando el ojos verdes-veme a la cara y dime que no sientes nada

Satoshi lo miro fijamente, odiándolo por lo que acababa de pedirle, enseguida volvió a ocultar su mirada del mayor, no podía mentirle pero debía de hacerlo, era lo mejor para ambos

Antonio se impaciento y lo obligo mirarlo, al ver sus ojos su ira se apaciguo y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo con suavidad, Satoshi intento apartarse pero Antonio lo estrecho con fuerza al tiempo que susurraba:

-Ves también sientes lo mismo que yo-aseguro-no lo niegues, no te mientas a ti mismo, no te apartes de mi-le pidió

-Antonio-san-susurro el chico con un hilo de voz

-No tengas miedo-dijo Antonio-no te lastimare

Al escuchar esas palabras Satoshi sintió deseos de correr, irse muy lejos de ahí, alguien le había dicho eso hace mucho tiempo y lo había traicionado, no podía volver a arriesgarse, con cuidado se aparto del castaño.

-Lo siento-susurro-no puedo-se disculpo caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Espera!-exclamo Antonio sintiendo un dolor garrafal en el pecho-¿Por qué?–cuestiono

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa nunca-fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo del chico

36-Lágrimas

Antonio se sentó en el banco de madera y sin que pudiera evitarlo comenzó a llorar. No entendía si _Lobezno _sentía lo mismo que el ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? ¿Cuál era la razón de ese desapego del chico hacia el amor? ¿Por qué ocultaba sus sentimientos? ¿A que se refería al decirle que había cosas que era mejor que no supiera? Mientras estas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus manos, sobre su ropa, cuando se quedo dormido a causa del llanto y del frio Satoshi salió de la casa, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, señales claras de que también había estado llorando.

Con cuidado llevo a Antonio en brazos hasta su habitación y lo arropo tal y como el español lo había hecho con el la noche que lo encontró.

-Lo siento tanto Antonio-san-musito el niño mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del ibérico-tiene razón: yo le amo es por eso que quiero protegerlo perdóneme por favor-pidió el chico dándole un beso en la frente.

El muchacho se alejo lentamente, mañana se iría a casa de Alemania a primera hora, Ludwig le había dicho que lo necesitaba para hacer un trabajo y que estaría cerca de cuatro meses trabajando para el, a Satoshi tanto tiempo lejos del ibérico le parecía una condena pero era mejor estar lejos de Antonio y que este lo olvidara a hacerlo sufrir teniéndolo cerca.

Una lágrima traviesa escapo de sus ojos, se la enjuago y se tallo los ojos para evitar que salieran mas pero en el fondo sabia que no serviría de nada esa seria la primer lágrima que derramaría a partir de momento y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de derramar todo un mar de lágrimas por el ibérico.

Lo que no sabía era que Antonio lo había escuchado y había decidido no dejarlo ir sin una explicación.

56-Arte

Esa mañana cuando Antonio despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar al muchacho pero después de dos horas de infructuosa búsqueda tuvo que reconocer –muy a su pesar– que _Lobezno_ era un maestro en el arte del escapismo.

Lo único que dejo como despedida fue una nota:

_Hablaremos cuando regrese. Lobezno._

-Mas te vale volver mocoso andariego-musito el castaño antes de ponerse a llorar

33-Futuro

Antonio caminaba por las calles de Madrid sumido en sus pensamientos, había pasado un mes y medio desde la partida del chico y eso lo tenía algo decaído, al pasar por una esquina vio algo que llamo su atención, detuvo su caminata frente a una joyería y miro con atención el objeto a través del escaparate del establecimiento: Era un collar con un con la figura de un lobo como único adorno.

¿Era una coincidencia o una treta del destino? Antonio no lo sabía pero le pareció una señal de que el chico iba a volver y que cuando eso pasara tendrían todo un futuro por delante.

No lo pensó mucho, se metió en la tienda y salio con el collar envuelto para regalo.

20-Sueños

Aunque confiaba en que el muchacho tenia que volver tarde o temprano, no se hacia falsas ilusiones: Satoshi no aceptaría establecerse en un lugar fácilmente y más si eso implicaba comprometerse pero eso no le impedía soñar despierto con la llegada de ese día.

14-Rojo

Su vida juntos había estado marcada por el color rojo.

Rojas eran las marcas que encontró en la espalda y brazos del chico cuando lo curo. El muchacho le dejo una marca roja en la cara cuando lo golpeo al día siguiente y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de carmín cuando se disculpo con él minutos después.

El primer regalo que recibió del chico fue un capote de color rojo para las corridas de toros.

La pañoleta con la que el muchacho bailo para el después de su primer pelea era de color rojo escarlata. Satoshi tenia las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate cuando le dijo "te quiero Antonio san" después de su primera vez juntos.

Y ahora sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto después de haber tomado la decisión de intentar olvidarlo.

29-Viento

Antonio siempre comparo a su subordinado con el viento: libre e independiente.

Los primeros meses de convivencia juntos fueron un autentico martirio, no era porque el muchacho fuera irresponsable o desobediente, no. El problema radicaba en ciertos rasgos de su comportamiento.

El chico salía sin avisar de la casa y no decía ni adonde iba ni cuando volvería, se metía en pleitos ciertas ocasiones, fumaba, eso añadido al carácter tsundere que tenia no hacían fácil la tarea de comprenderlo o tratarlo.

El chico parecía una combinación extraña de Lovino y Elizabeth –quitándole lo fujoshi, claro esta– el muchacho era dulce en ocasiones, educado, rudo en combate, valiente, despistado, desconfiado, leal y dispuesto a proteger a quien le importaba además de cargar con una enciclopedia de palabrotas listas para salir si lo hacían enfadar, fuerza para defenderse o atacar de ser preciso.

Odiaba reconocerlo pero lo necesitaba, lo amaba, no recordaba cuando había comenzado a quererlo, quizás fue después de su primer beso, tal vez fue la vez que lo vio bailar escondido tras la puerta de la cocina o cuando lo escucho cantar "imán" una canción de su tierra que hablaba sobre amor, aun recordaba algunas estrofas de aquella canción:

_Una esbelta llama arde al borde de mi corazón_

_Sin una advertencia arrasa y despierta la pasión _

_Es mi mariposa aquella que vuela en tu dirección _

_Se posa en tu mano por favor mantenla ahí _

_Envuelto por tus redes no quiero salir _

_Tus labios, siento tu respiración _

_Aunque sea prohibido el fuego que emanas quemara, tan solo tómame _

_Solo mantente junto a mí, no me alejes más de ti _

_Quiero saber si piensas que esto no es más que un simple error _

_Solo un beso más, quiero ser de tu posesión _

_Cada día que pasa es más difícil poder contener _

_Este amor que inunda cada parte incompleta de mi ser _

_Una extraña sensación se libera en forma de anhelo_

_No dejes que acabe por favor que sea eterno _

_Aunque este perdido siempre existirá esa luz que emana de tus ojos _

_Solo quiero sentirte en mi corazón y asimilar con fervor esta unión _

Desde ese día esa canción quedo grabada en su memoria, no sabia ni le importa en que momento empezó a amarlo, solo quería poder encontrarlo y decirle lo que sentía, intentar enterrarlo resulto inútil, el chico no quería salir de su mente ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el viento de su vida regresara.

55-Aplauso

Antonio estaba preocupado, _Lobezno _debió de haber vuelto hacia tres semanas atrás, lo primero que hizo fue ir al aeropuerto, ningún vuelo de Alemania hasta España tenía problemas, la conclusión era obvia: el muchacho había ido a otro punto del mundo lo que significaba que tendría que llamar a una persona que –personalmente– no le agradaba mucho pero era una de las mejores amigas del chico: Marruecos.

No era que Latifa no le agradara, solo que desde que los moros invadieron su casa sus relaciones no gozaban de mucha cordialidad, cosa que se acentúo cuando los reyes católicos expulsaron a los gitanos quitándoles sus bienes o obligándolos a convertirse en cristianos sucesos que dicho sea de paso causaron la ira de la marroquí.

España prefería mil veces ser torturado que ir a visitar a esa mujer pero no tenia opción si quería encontrar al muchacho.

Y ahora ahí estaba, parado en frente de ella mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión pensativa plasmada en el rostro.

-España-murmuro la mujer-que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-cuestiono

-Marruecos-musito el castaño-no vine a molestarte, solo necesito información-dijo yendo directamente al grano

-¿Información sobre que?-inquirió la marroquí

-_Lobezno-_murmuro el castaño

-No tienes talento para poner nombres ¿sabes?-comento la mujer de cabello negro

-¿Sabes donde esta si o no?-cuestiono el ibérico-contesta Latifa

-Que exigente te pones-se quejo la mujer de ojos castaños-no se donde andará ahora pero se de un lugar que podría ayudarte-dijo pensativa

-Llévame ahí por favor-pidió el de ojos verdes

-¿Qué me darás si lo hago?-cuestiono la mujer

El hispano resoplo, no tenia deseos de negociar con el lado gitano de esa mujer

-Lo que tú quieras, siempre y cuando no se trate de mis tierras-dijo el ibérico

-No pido tanto-dijo la marroquí-solo quiero que me prometas algo

-¿De que se trata?-inquirió

-Trata bien al chico-suspiro la mujer-recuerda que el es un gitano y no deseo que tu gente lo lastime-murmuro-y déjalo venir a verme mas seguido por favor-pidió la gitana

-De acuerdo

-Lo que buscas esta en las ruinas-dijo Latifa-el chico tiene un escondite ahí

-Gracias, mi gitana-dijo Antonio

-¿Tú siendo dulce conmigo?-dijo incrédula la mujer-vaya que ese chico te ha cambiado-aplaudió sonriendo

-Puede ser-dijo Antonio caminado hacia las ruinas

Una vez en el lugar empezó a buscar hasta que encontró el escondite del chico, dentro no había mucho: una imagen de santa Sara del mar, un cartel anunciando una funcion de circo donde el chico aparecía caminando sobre la cuerda floja y una foto: era el chico con la cara cubierta hasta los ojos y con una gorra en la cabeza con una espada en las manos acompañado de un grupo de jóvenes vestidos de uniforme, la foto tenia escrito: _Yakuza fuerzas especiales._

-Así que a esto te referías con protegerme-dijo el hispano triste.

Y volviéndose hacia la imagen de santa Sara exclamo:

-Déjame volver a verlo, te lo suplico

51-Abrazo

Después de salir de las ruinas y darle las gracias a Latifa por su ayuda, Antonio se encamino al aeropuerto, tenia que llegar a Tokio lo antes posible.

Según el anuncio del circo que encontró en las ruinas este tendría una función de gala en dos días y aunque seria más fácil –y económico– esperar al chico, sentía que tenia que ir a verlo, a hablar con el, a abrazarlo y decirle que no volvería a estar solo nunca.

El vuelo le pareció sumamente largo pero por fin había llegado, ahora solo le quedaba encontrar al muchacho, a su muchacho.

Salió como loco del aeropuerto y empezó a caminar por las calles buscando a un muchacho de altura media, ojos y cabello negro oculto bajo un sombrero del mismo color y tono mestizo en la piel, camino y camino entre las multitudes hasta que sintió deseos de comer algo, entro en un café maid y se sentó en una de las mesas, le pidió un café y un plato de fideos a una mesera y se puso a esperar que llegara su pedido ¡cual seria su sorpresa al ver a _Lobezno_ caminar hacia su mesa vestido de mesero!

-Aquí tiene, amo-pronuncio el chico cuando estuvieron frente a frente

-Gracias-dijo el español

-Si puedo hacer algo mas por Ud. dígamelo por favor-dijo el chico queriendo salir corriendo

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo serio el ojos verdes

-Tendrá que esperar, amo-repuso el chico

-No me importa-aseguro el castaño

-En ese caso-dijo el chico-camine al parque que esta en la esquina después de que almuerce y espere cinco minutos-indico el joven y se fue.

Antonio siguió las indicaciones de mala gana, apenas había llegado al parque (que estaba muy solitario a esa hora) cuando apareció el muchacho.

-Eres puntual-dijo fríamente el castaño

-¿De que quiere que hablemos?-replico el otro yendo al grano

-De nosotros-dijo el de los ojos verdes

-No hay ningún nosotros-replico el mas joven

La furia se apodero de Antonio ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado? Negarlo todo, enterrarlo todo…tan fácilmente. Era un maldito desconsiderado

-Si hay un nosotros-aseguro el hispano dándole un puñetazo en el rostro

-Haga conmigo lo que quiera, rómpame las piernas, no obtendrá nada de esto-replico el de ojos negros mirándolo desde el suelo

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-exclamo Antonio

-Porque usted me importa-declaro el gitano-por eso estoy evitando hacerle daño mas adelante

-Ya me estas haciendo daño-replico el mayor-deja esa vida, déjame amarte-le pidió ayudándolo a levantarse

-No es tan simple-dijo el chico

-Entonces déjame ayudarle-dijo Antonio

-Lo siento-dijo envolviéndolo en abrazo

-Quédate conmigo-dijo correspondiendo el gesto

-No puedo-aseguro el chico

-¿Por qué?-inquirió el ibérico

-La historia es larga-dijo el azabache

-No importa-repuso el español-cuéntamelo todo

Satoshi suspiro resignado, se sentó en una banca y le hizo espacio a Antonio para que sentara junto a el, una vez que el español se sentó a su lado, empezó a hablar: le conto sobre su madre, sobre su infancia, lo mucho que sufrió al quedarse huérfano, sobre su carrera como maestro pokémon, sobre sus amigos, sobre su trabajo en el circo a causa de una apuesta y como había contraído una deuda por romper una estatua por accidente, la manera como fue reclutado por la mafia japonesa, su entrenamiento, la orden de suprimir sus emociones, como escapo de ahí, los gitanos, su odio hacia que la gente lo compadeciera y su desapego hacia el amor debido a que una novia lo dejo plantado.

España escucho el relato del niño atentamente y en completo silencio, nunca había imaginado que el chico hubiera pasado por tanto, sintió deseos de abrazarlo, consolarlo y quedarse a su lado hasta que dejara de sentirse tan lastimado, tan solo.

-haz pasado por mucho-dijo el español cuando el relato finalizo

-Si-coincidió el chico-pero me he hecho fuerte por esa razón

-A costa de un alto precio-dijo Antonio vagamente

-No me compadezca por favor-pidió el chico

-No lo hare-aseguro Antonio-pero quisiera hacer algo y no se si tú me dejes-dijo suspirando

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono el joven

-Abrazarte y no dejarte ir-confeso

-Aquí no se acostumbra dar muestras de afecto publicas Antonio san-dijo el chico

_-Lobezno_-murmuro Antonio-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestiono

-Adelante-dijo el joven

-¿No te enojaras?-pregunto inseguro

-No-dijo el joven

-¿Me permitirías ayudarte a pagar tu deuda?-inquirió

-España san-murmuro el chico

-Se que estas a punto de decir que no-dijo Antonio y continuo-pero piénsalo ya no tendrías que trabajar en el circo, se que te gusta subirte a las bardas y techos, hacer trucos de magia y bailar, si me dejas ayudarte, ya no tendrías que hacerlo por obligación-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres hacerlo?-pregunto

-Esta bien-dijo el chico-pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?-cuestiono el castaño

-Que me permita pagarle el dinero en cuanto pueda-dijo el chico

-De acuerdo

Después de eso, ambos se abrazaron y le importo un bledo si alguien hubiese podido verlos.

48-Buenos días

Satoshi regresaba de casa de Marruecos tarareando una melodía que la marroquí –a quien consideraba una hermana–le había enseñado, era bueno que su jefe le permitiera ver a Latifa de vez en cuando ya que la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas.

Su alegría inusual se rompió en mil pedazos cuando puso un pie en la casa del español y pudo ver que el desorden y la suciedad eran los reyes de la sala y de la mayor parte de las habitaciones –aunque sintió un ligero alivio al ver intacta su habitación–. Satoshi estaba a punto de gritar y tenía unas ganas inmensas de romper cosas. Definitivamente Antonio se las pagaría muy caro.

El motivo de estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso era la falta de sueño, había regresado dos días antes de lo esperado para sorprender a Antonio por ayudarle a pagar su deuda con el circo, había pasado la noche anterior en vela pensando como sorprender al castaño y sabia que durante el tiempo que estuviera fuera Antonio estaría ocupado lo que le daría tiempo suficiente para preparar todo.

y aunque tenia mas ganas de dormir la siesta que de limpiar, Satoshi hizo un esfuerzo y comenzó a limpiar la sala, el comedor, los baños, la cocina –ahí supo que la causa del desorden había sido una fiesta– las habitaciones, lavo platos, cambio las sabanas de las camas, limpio ventanas, barrio y trapeo los pisos hasta dejar todo impecable, agotado se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y antes de darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto Antonio caminaba hacia su casa mascullando maldiciones contra Francis por haberlo convencido de hacer una fiesta en su casa, tenia que limpiar y poner la casa decente antes de que _Lobezno _volviera o le lloverían golpes en la cabeza, Latifa era muy exigente con la limpieza de su casa y seguramente el chico llegaría cansado de estar en casa de la marroquí.

Al entrar en la vivienda, su sorpresa fue mayúscula: la casa estaba impecable. Antonio avanzo por la casa lentamente, dudaba que Francis hubiera hecho la limpieza puesto que estaba ahogado de borracho por culpa del vino e Inglaterra lo odiaba así que no pudo mandar a sus hadas para que limpiaran el desastre.

Entro cautelosamente en la sala y ahí fue cuando sus temores e inquietudes se fueron al tacho de la basura: _Lobezno _dormía tranquilo acostado en el sofá, el español se acerco lentamente sonriendo, se veía tan lindo, tan inocente, tan delicado y frágil…

"_Parece un ángel" _pensó el ibérico y toco delicadamente su rostro, la frente, los ojos cerrados, el puente de la nariz, sus mejillas, _sus labios_. Al llegar esa zona no pudo contener sus deseos de besarlo, le daría un beso rápido y ya, no quería despertarlo.

Se acerco despacio y lo beso delicadamente en los labios, Satoshi frunció el ceño y correspondió el gesto inconscientemente y finalmente despertó por completo reprimiendo las ganas de matar al hispano por no dejarlo dormir.

-Buenos días, dormilón-saludo Antonio cuando rompieron el contacto

-Buenos días España san-dijo adormilado el muchacho

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?-pregunto Antonio

-Si

-¿Puedo compensarte?-inquirió

Si-contesto el chico-déjeme dormir y le perdono las ofensas

-Odio decirte esto pero no puedo-repuso Antonio

-¿Por qué?

-Te necesito

Satoshi no durmió nada en todo el día y Antonio termino con las piernas rotas y confinado una semana en el hospital

Fin


End file.
